sacredseasons2fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jojatekok
'Talk Page' Welcome to my talk page! In this place, you can write anything you want. Wall Glitch Spots - How do you know that there is one in every area? - Aquadrizzt 15:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) - I don't know that there are glitches in all areas, but I hope there are :D... Whoops! The Priory area... I forgot it :D. Thanks, for warning me :) - Jojatekok 16:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Missing NPC's/Flags/Items - Hi! I saw you created maps, but I am missing a NPC's/Flags/Items, like Lizzie in Plimouth. Could you add them, so that your maps are truly extended. Thanks in advance. - Frank (Marakesh) 20:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) - Okay, but... Sorry, I won't add her, because in the "all quests completed" version of Plimouth, she is not there, and I think, in June 14th, the maps will change :). I'll change the maps if the game's administrators will change it ;). - Jojatekok 06:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Normal and Endurance Island - Hi! I saw you have been working on creating pages for the Islands. I wished you had contacted me to ask for guidelines. Because the Normal and Endurance Dungeons look the same, they are in fact different dungeons. Right now the differences are subtle. (Only the place in battle of monsters is different) But the developers could change that. So please make sure you show if the information is for Normal, Endurance or for both. I would hate to see you do all this work, and have to redo a lot, simply because your design did not take into notice the possibilities of the Game Engine of SS2. - Frank (Marakesh) 11:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) - Okay, thank you for warning me! :) - Jojatekok 12:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! - Kind of late I guess, since I haven't been able to edit the wiki much, but thank you for all your work with the maps! - PsychoFade 14:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) - No problem, I'm doing this because I'm getting bored. Thanks for saying thank you! :D - Jojatekok 16:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Main Page rollback - I rollback'ed your edit on the main page because the page you create is just too specific to be added on the main page, if you know what I mean. I'll see what we can do about your page and I'll let you know as soon as possible! Thanks for understanding. - PsychoFade 14:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) - Okay, no problem, I just wanted to advertise my page somewhere. :D - Jojatekok 14:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) - Haha don't worry, I know. We saw your page and I will talk to marakesh about it. Maybe we can do something to promote such tutorials. Of course, we have to know if it against the ToS or not first. Anyway.. yeah. Thanks for understanding and I hope you keep making this wiki a better place! If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me, marakesh or any other administrator, or any other active contributor. :) - PsychoFade 14:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC)